


You Know That I Have From The Start

by AMRV_5



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP, UPRISING PLEASE DON'T INTERACT, but also just a ton of sappy married Newmann feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMRV_5/pseuds/AMRV_5
Summary: “I could just stare at you all night,” he says, and means it.Hermann rolls his eyes and draws Newt’s left hand off his chest and up to his mouth, where he presses a kiss to his wedding band. “Stare all you want, but I do remember our vows said something about ‘having and holding’ as well.”------Sappy shenanigans.





	You Know That I Have From The Start

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Newmann Porn Fest 2k18 wedding night sex prompt!!  
> Title from Build Me Up, Buttercup ('I need you more than anyone, darling / you know that I have from the start), which I listened to on repeat like 80 times while I wrote this :,)

“Oh, God, I think I might be literally sweating frosting. I’m never touching cake again,” Newt groans, flopping down onto the hotel bed. He cracks an eyelid when Hermann eases down beside him with a soft sigh and pats his stomach gently.

“I find I rather doubt that,” Hermann says, champagne softening his accent into something warmer and less clipped than his usual brogue. He leans over and fumbles with the laces on his dress shoes for a few seconds before giving up and toeing them off, still tied. 

Newt reaches up and tugs the knot out of his silk tie. “Yeah, you’re probably right. We still have a ton of leftovers anyway, and somebody’s gotta take care of those cupcakes.” He watches Hermann pull off his suit jacket in a sleepy daze. “What a day, huh?” 

Hermann agrees with an exhausted nod. “I had no idea you were the  _ quiet _ Geiszler.” 

“Oh yeah, totally. Compared to Dad and Uncle I’m, like, the most soft-spoken guy ever. Just wait til we all--” Newt interrupts himself with a yawn-- “til we all get together with the cousins. Man, I’ll have to buy you ear plugs or something.” He rolls over onto his side to face Hermann, glasses squishing into his cheek. 

“Wonderful,” Hermann says dryly, sliding Newt’s glasses off his nose, making the room go fuzzy-soft. He sets the frames somewhere out of sight before his hand returns to scratch lightly over Newt’s stubble. “All I’ve ever wanted from this world is a peaceful life, and I somehow find myself married to the loudest, most chaotic man I’ve ever met.” 

Newt’s heart gives a funny little twist when Hermann drawls out  _ married _ , rolling the r’s atrociously. Married. Newt and Hermann. They’re  _ married  _ now, and isn’t that-- isn’t that just  _ something _ ? 

“A peaceful life, huh? Now, remind me-- was that supposed to start before or after you joined the military to fight aliens?” Newt teases, and watches as Hermann--as his husband, as  _ Hermann _ his  _ husband _ \-- colors a beautiful pink and unbuttons his waistcoat. 

“You know as well as I that, had the kaiju not attacked, I would be enjoying a tenured professorship--” 

“Right, right, because your idea of a relaxing, peaceful life is one full of rigorous theoretical physics.” Newt rolls over again to rest his cheek against Hermann’s thigh, shedding his jacket as he shifts. “Admit it. You don’t want peace. All you ever wanted was a challenge.” 

“God knows I married you,” Hermann mutters, fondness bleeding through his put-upon scowl, “so you may be more right than I care to admit.”

“Uh-oh, is someone getting buyers’ remorse? Can’t say I blame you if you’re regretting legally binding yourself to a personified garbage fire,” Newt half-jokes, pulling Hermann’s carefully knotted bowtie off with a languid flourish. 

“Oh, come now. You’re an accomplished biologist who, need I remind you, played an integral role in saving human civilization.” Hermann shifts to pillow Newt’s head more fully in his lap, stroking a thumb across the soft place beneath his jaw. “You’re hardly a garbage fire.” 

Newt’s eyes are starting to slip closed again, the weight of the day pressing him into the soft mattress, head oh-so-comfortably pillowed on the warmth of Hermann’s good leg.   _ I don’t know how I ever convinced someone like you to marry me, _ he doesn’t say, because who needs Newt’s insecurity anyways? Not Newt. And definitely not Hermann, not now, not on their wedding night.  _ Their _ wedding night.  _ Theirs. _ He thinks maybe just the thought of  _ them _ , of there being a  _ wedding _ that is  _ theirs _ will never stop thrilling him as long as he lives. He hopes Hermann stays around long enough for Newt to find out. 

As soon as the thought forms in his mind, Hermann’s hand stills against his neck. Newt misses the feeling distantly, through the haze of first-stage sleep, but he’s pulled back into waking when Hermann presses a feather-light kiss to his forehead. 

“Oh, Newton, darling,” Hermann-- his  _ husband _ \-- half-whispers, voice running out of momentum as he drops a second kiss onto the tip of Newt’s nose, “If there’s one thing I know I will never, never regret, so long as I am alive, it is  _ this _ .” 

Hermann’s left hand closes over his own, their rings clinking together softly, and suddenly Newt’s blinking back tears. 

“Hey,” he chokes out, fingers twitching under his husband’s hand, reveling in the metallic slide of their matching gold bands, “not cool, man, I thought we agreed no mind-reading?” 

Hermann ignores him entirely. Instead he sniffs, bites at his lip, and pulls Newt properly into bed. His hands go immediately to the buttons at his collar, petting at every inch of skin he can reach. “I want you to know,” he says, quiet, divesting Newt of both his oxford and undershirt, “that I love you. And that I have loved you for such a terribly long time--” he sniffs again, and Newt realizes he’s not the only one holding back tears. 

“Hey, hey, no, baby, don’t cry--” he says, surging up to pull his husband into a frantic kiss. He reaches between them to help Hermann undress; once they’re both fully naked, Newt rolls them over so he’s straddling Hermann’s waist. It’s here he has to stop and catch his breath: Hermann, spread out, pliant and trusting under him, eyes shining with unshed tears of joy, is a picture almost too beautiful for Newt to stand. 

“Hey,” he whispers, running a hand down Hermann’s chest, reverently thumbing over the delicately protruding arcs of his ribs. “I love you. I love you so goddamn much.” 

Hermann wrinkles his nose and laughs, a stray happy tear streaming down his cheek. “I certainly hope so. You’re stuck with me in sickness and health and all that ilk, yes?” 

“More like blessed with. My God, look at you,” he breathes, staring down at his husband. He rests a hand over Hermann’s heart, reassured by the soft pattern beating against his palm. He’s enamored by the way Hermann looks, especially the way they look together. Newt’s rounded, slightly tan thighs make a beautiful contrast where they straddle Hermann’s narrow, pale waist, and the tips of Hermann’s ears and nose have gone perfectly pink with kisses. “I could just stare at you all night,” he says, and means it.

Hermann rolls his eyes and draws Newt’s left hand off his chest and up to his mouth, where he presses a kiss to his wedding band. “Stare all you want, but I do remember our vows said something about ‘having and holding’ as well.” 

It’s not like this is the first time Newt’s done this-- it’s not even the first time he’s done it with Hermann-- but he feels a shudder of exhilaration anyway. Maybe because this is the first time he’s ever done this with his  _ husband _ .

“To have and to hold,” Newt agrees, finally leaning over to carefully rest his weight on top of Hermann, kissing away another stray tear. “For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer-- God, Hermann, you’re my  _ husband _ \--” he breaks off, grinding his hips down against Hermann’s, basking in the slow, delicious press of skin-on-skin. 

Hermann gasps and throws his arms around Newt’s waist, squeezing slightly at his sides. “And you are mine. To love and to cherish. Finally made an honest man out of you, didn’t I?” 

“Only took you-- _ nn, that’s nice-- _ ten years,” Newt teases, ignoring the sharp tug in his chest when he thinks about how they could have had  _ this _ for an entire decade if only they’d both been a little better at communicating. How much time did they waste pretending to hate each other? If Newt had been a little less  _ Newt _ on their first meeting, or if Hermann had been a little more willing to see past his brash exterior then maybe-- maybe this could have been their tenth anniversary--

Hermann must either pick something up through their lingering Drift connection or see something concerning on Newt’s face, because he sobers slightly underneath him and hugs Newt closer, one hand kneading lightly at Newt’s middle, the other stroking at his cheek. “Whatever you’re thinking, darling--  _ ah, yes, there--  _ stop. No, don’t  _ stop _ , I mean-- know I wouldn’t,  _ ah,  _ change a thing about the last decade. It’s led me here, and--  _ ngh--  _ what more could I possibly ask for?” 

“Here? Right here, you mean?” Newt laughs, arms shaking slightly from bearing the brunt of his weight, voice shaking from bearing the brunt of his emotion, “Man-- oh,  _ yeah-- _ you must really love the Holiday Inn.” 

“Incorrigible man,” Hermann mutters, hiding his face against Newt’s shoulder, shifting his hips against Newt’s with a slow, careful rhythm. “You are an endless puzzle. A constant--oh,  _ Newton _ \-- source of frustration. I’ve never loved anyone the way I love you. And I wouldn’t change anything about what I have with-- with you.” 

Newt tosses his head back and laughs again, this time a little tearfully. “I can’t--  _ oh, do that again, baby, yeah-- _ can’t believe you’re calling me frustrating while I’m-- literally getting you off. I’m trying to, like, give you the sappiest, gentlest, most loving-est wedding night sex in the history of-- of consummation. At least meet me halfway,  _ husband _ ,” Newt says, leaning in to kiss Hermann deeply, and for as long as he can manage before he has to come up for air, because this is his  _ husband _ and he can do this for as long as they both want it, and Newt knows now that he’ll never stop wanting. 

_ You’re mine, _ Newt thinks feverishly as he kisses Hermann into the mattress, rolling their hips together sweetly, slowly as he can manage.  _ You’re all mine, I married you, I love you, you’re mine, always and forever-- _ and, strangely, their Drift connection flares to life and a memory of Newt’s own voice echoes back at him--  _ “Hermann, you drove me to this, you really did… I win! Ha!” _ \--except now the context is completely different, because Hermann has driven him to  _ this, _ to Newt panting and coming undone in bed with his beautiful, lovely, brilliant  _ husband _ on their  _ wedding night _ , his wonderful, fantastic, genius  _ husband _ shaking to pieces beneath him, and yeah. Yeah, Newt  _ won. _

He can’t quite figure out how to say all of that, though, so when he comes with a happy sigh, Hermann close behind, he just leans close and whispers, “I’m gonna be the best husband ever, just you wait. I’m gonna buy fucking-- fucking  _ dishtowels _ . And I’ll keep all of our plastic bags nested inside, like, one bigger plastic bag so we can reuse them and shit. And I’ll vacuum at  _ least _ once a week and--and, fuck, I dunno, I’m gonna buy you chocolate even on days that aren’t Valentine’s and I’m gonna get up  _ so early _ just so I can kiss you awake every morning and I’ll stay up late so I can kiss you goodnight and-- and--” he stops to draw a breath, but Hermann just laughs and steals another kiss.

“Darling, you’ve already done so much. Just stay. That’s all I could ever need.” 

Newt curls close to Hermann’s chest and leaves a kiss above his heart. “Til death do us part, right? I’m not going anywhere.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> UPRISING DON'T INTERACT OR THE END OF THIS FIC IS UNBELIEVABLY SAD AND OMINOUS 
> 
> No but I had so much fun writing this I'm so weak for Newt and Hermann being giddy about being ~*husbands*~, I hope y'all enjoyed reading!!
> 
> Check out the rest of the works in the Newmann Porn Fest 2k18; they're all wonderful!! Also, you can find me on tumblr @coloredpencilroses to prompt me, see updates on what I'm writing, or just to say hi!!!


End file.
